Love Will Always Find It's Way
by Storieswillbetold
Summary: Felciano and Ludwig have yet to meet and are pretty depressed that neither of them have friends or someone to be with but all that changes when there meeting changes there life forever. Oh Please Review! I could use some pointers and advice on my work how to improve and such D:
1. The Meeting

Our favorite Pasta loving friend sat on a rock drawing and smiling up at the clear blue sky.

Feliciano Vargas, with eyes of chocolate, and his reddish brown hair and a distinct curl that stood out. "Vee! It's so pretty!"

Feliciano smiled his cheeks red from the wind hitting him in the face constantly. He frowned putting down his sketchbook and his color pencils hugging his knees close to his chest.

He sighed looking at the field that was surrounded by nothing but trees and flowers. "Vee..I wish I had a friend...no one wants to be a friend with an idiot weakling like Me." Biting his lip tears starting to form in his chocolate colored eyes.

He cried hard into his knees squeezing his shirt. In the same field not to far from where the Italian was crying his heart out. A tall German man eyes blue as sapphires, hair blonde as hay, skin white as snow.

He was very well built he had a serious look on his face he sighed heavily looking down as he walked his German shepherded. "I can't believe dis..Damn you bruder". He twitched sitting down throwing a stick.

"Fetch Aurora." He smiled as his dog ran after it since Ludwig had impressive strength it went far. He laid on the grass looking up at the sky. Remembering why he had come out for a walk in the first place.

This had occurs approximately four hours ago when Gilbert Ludwig's older brother had brought his girlfriend home again. "Kesesese! Maddy lets go have some fun!"

He smirked as she giggled running up the stairs to prepare her self for him. Gilbert smirked "she is so ho Kesesese!" He looked around "Oi! West you home?!" Gilbert shouted through the house that he and his brother shared. Ludwig was in the living room reading a book while Aurora was sleeping on his lap.

He blinked as he felt Gilbert wrap his arms around his face. "Ah west! There you are I was wondering 'if you were home or not." Ludwig twitched and mumbled under Gilbert's arms that were wrapped around his mouth.

Gil snickered and laughed taking his arms off. Ludwig sighed taking his glasses off. "Bruder must you always try to scare me? You know it never works no matter how many times you've tried you've always failed."

He stated Gilbert huffed and pouted. "Nu uh! I got you once? I think. Anyway? I didn't come here to scare you but ask you a question why are you always home? Go make some friends get a girlfriend! I always see you home it makes me feel like I did a shit job of raising you.

"Ludwig sighed heavily looking up at him." Bruder I don't like girls I've told you numerous times but yet you still insist that I'm joking ven I'm not."

Gilbert blinked "So you really like dudes?" Gilbert got close to his face their noses touching. Ludwig twitched he nodded "Ja…und if I do?" Gilbert twitched "Damn it if you do go get a boyfriend! I'm tired of seeing you day in day out do nothing but read and play with the dog go make some friends Lud! I'm worried about you're social life! You always sucked at making friends."

He pointed out t Ludwig who frowned and sighed, he took of his glasses and pushed his bangs back and looked away from Gilbert." It's not mein fault no one wants to be mein friend. I've tried."

Gilbert frowned and sighed "Well little bro I don't know what I can tell you keep trying is all I ca tell you. But why not have one night stands I know you're still a virgin. Kesesese!' he snickered Ludwig twitched" SHUT IT BRUDER!" Ludwig threw a book at him knocking him in the face sending him flying.

He growled taking Aurora and leaving 'I'm going for a valk!" with that he slammed the door. He sighed he blinked looking around for Aurora he looked and frowned" Aurora? Damn it I've should have known she would go running off. I better go und find her

" Aurora had no idea where the stick went but her ears stood up when she heard someone else, she ventured deeper onto the other side of the field she saw a crying man and walked over panting. Feliciano blinked and looked up when he heard some rustling of the bushes and saw a dog.

His eyes where red from crying he sniffled as he wiped them he smiled 'Ah. Vee hello there doggy." He smiled Aurora could sense the sadness and walked over and licked Feliciano's cheek. Feli smiled and giggled 'Ah you're tongue tickles!" he laughed petting the dog "Are you lost? " He blinked the dog merely continued licking feli's face.

He smiled and laughed. "Awe are you trying to cheer me up?! "He smiled sweetly " grazie that's Italian for thank you.." Ludwig was walking around and searching for his dog companion he blinked when he heard laughing and Aurora barking he ran towards the direction from whence it was coming from.

He stumbled upon Aurora who was playing with Feliciano. Aurora noticed Ludwig and ran to him." Ah Aurora zere you are I vondered vere you vent." He smiled patting her head He looked up and he felt his heart stop he knew he was blushing but he couldn't help it he felt he was looking at an Angel from the heavens.

Feliciano also blushed looking down at what he thought was a god of beauty they stared for quite a while before drawing back and regaining there selves.

Ludwig cleared his throat and stood up "Hallo. I'm Ludwig ,Danke for finding mein dog He put his hand to sake the others Feliciano smiled " Ciao! I'm Feliciano! Vee! No problem! You're dog actually found me!"

He smiled shaking his hand Ludwig blushed on how gentle and soft his hand felt they both pulled away from one another still blushing Ludwig blinked' Are you all alone by you're self..?"

Feliciano nodded and frowned "Yeah I was drawing before what about you?" He asked Ludwig sighed' I'm here with Aurora and no one else it's quite peaceful here is it not?" Feliciano nodded

" Si! I know everything about this place there's a hidden waterfall and cool caves and lots of more stuff!" Ludwig blinked" really? Zat sounds very beautiful and calming.

"He smiled Feliciano nodded smiling" So Ludwig…why are you here..? "Feliciano asked bluntly putting Ludwig on the spot. Ludwig twitched and looked away sighing.

" I Just came to relieve some stress... und you..?" Feliciano frowned ..." I was here since the morning I've been all alone since. I hate being alone but I have no choice really.' Ludwig frowned he felt his heart stir.

."Vhy? Didn't you just call someone?" Feli sighed once more" I don't have anyone I don't have friends" He felt tears form Ludwig saw and frowned as Feli let it out and started to cry.

Ludwig didn't know what to do in this kind of situation.' Ah don't cry! I'm sure you have friends..!" Feli fell to his knees shaking his head back and forth "No I don't.." he continued to bawl like a child Ludwig frowned he knew how it felt he was in the same boat..'

Ah I'll you're friend just stop crying!" Feliciano gasped he looked up "Really? You'll be my friend!?" As Feli jumped up Ludwig nodded at him. Feli's heart rose a bit he jumped onto the German knocking them both down onto the ground with a plop.

" Oof! Vat are you doing!" Ludwig yelled as Feli cried tears of happiness he smiled looking down at him Ludwig's heart was beating quicker by the minuet he smiled" I finally have a friend…thank you Ludwig..".

He hugged him and cried Ludwig blushed but looked down at him and sighed and patted The Italian's back and smiled to him self and looked up at the sky..' I to have a friend..' He smiled trying to calm the Italian down. This was the start of a beautiful friendship the question was would end more then this?


	2. Love takes it's toll

After their fated meeting Ludwig and Feliciano had gone there separate ways due to the

fact it was getting rather dark out. But once they departed they couldn't stop their thoughts from thinking of one another.

Feliciano laid on his bed looking up at the ceiling with a smile planted on his face his heart was beating rather fast due to the joy he was feeling in his heart. He couldn't contain him self.

"Vee! I'm so happy! I finally have a friend and he's so handsome! It's my lucky day!" Feli got up walking over to the window peering down at the houses aligned in a row. He missed Ludwig already he couldn't help it.

"I wonder what he's thinking about." It just so happens back at the German brothers house Ludwig couldn't get Feliciano out of his head. He was in his room leaning against his door sitting down.

He smiled happily "He was so beautiful the most executive, unique human creature I have ever met."

His thoughts weren't the only thing being affected by the Italian. Ludwig smiled it felt so right when there hands touched the warmth from another person never felt so good before, the way his small fragile body fit perfectly in Ludwig's arms.

He wanted to embrace again if only once more. If he were to die now he could die happy meeting Feliciano. But what made the mood decrease is when he remembered he saw tears spill from those chocolate eyes.

It made his stomach turn it made him angry for some reason. He could never stand crying it always made his stomach turn he sighed heavily." I sink vay too much some times" he got up and crawling into his bed under the sheets.

He looked at the clock that said 10:30 pm he couldn't wait for tomorrow, both him and Feliciano had promised to meet back there in the morning. He smiled to himself he couldn't wait but he did what eh had to and fell asleep with a smile on his face. Feliciano was smiling as he finished his prayers and crawled under the blankets and drifted of to sleep.

Morning had come quickly and both of them had woke up at 10 o'clock sharp. At Feliciano's home he was getting ready he took his camera and made some snacks, that included his famous pasta, and German sausages , sandwiches , juice, and carrots.

He smiled putting his coat and scar on and sneaking out of his home quietly trying not to wake up his big brother and cousin. He closed the door quietly and made his way to the field.

Anyone could tell that the boy was happy beyond words at the German's home Ludwig was finishing gelling his hair and putting his coat on he took a picnic blanket and a cake for dessert since they had agreed they'd have a picnic also, spoons, forks, plates, napkins and ect.

He packed it in a basket and snuck out quietly tiptoeing across the floor trying not to make a sound not wanting to wake up Maddy and Gilbert he then made it down stairs putting his shoes on and quietly leaving and making his way to the field.

Feliciano had got there first because he knew witch shortcuts to take he smiled to him self as he waited fro Ludwig. Ludwig was on his way going through the deep forest he couldn't wait he was excited this is what it felt like to have someone to spend time with to call them a friend.

Ludwig had made his way to an open field filled with flowers and grass the wind made the grass look like a moving blanket across the land he smiled seeing the Italian perched up on a rock smiling and waiting for him to arrive. Ludwig made his way over "Hallo Feliciano!" Feli's eyes widen and he turned and smiled happily jumping up like a child.

"Ludwig!" He screamed running up and attacking the German with a welcoming warm hug the German blushed as he felt the warmth again he couldn't help but hug back holding onto the Italian with one arm since the other hand was occupied.' Ah Gut to see you again Feliciano."

He laughed gently Feli smiled brightly his eyes shining like stars Ludwig blushed looking down at him. He put Feliciano down as Feli took his hand witch caused Ludwig to turn red again.

" Come on let's go! Vee! It's this way!' he said as they ran to one of the many hidden places that Feliciano had discovered.

When they finally arrived Feliciano made Ludwig close his eyes Feli giggled as he lured Ludwig into the mystical place.

"Ah Feliciano may I open mein eyes now?" Feli giggled "Si!" With the ok Ludwig opened his eyes and was thrown back with the surprise of such beauty. He was witnessing a waterfall, that was hidden behind trees some even taller then the ones in the Amazon forest an opening for the sky where one spot the suns golden rays shined upon.

His breath was taken away as he took the scene in." So..Beautiful…" Feliciano smiled happily "I'm glad you like it! This is my favorite place to come it's quite and peaceful and no one knows about since it's hidden so well."

Feli took Ludwig's hand once more leading him to the spot closest to the water fall they laid everything down and took out the food and plates and such. Feli explained how he had first come upon this place, Ludwig stood by watching his every move, how his lips moved, how his eyes shined like star light, how his hair fell perfectly around his face and that distinct curl that stood out most of all.

After they had finished they roamed the place for what seemed like for ever Feliciano and Ludwig held hands the entire time Ludwig couldn't take his eyes off of them for a second he was so captured by Feliciano's beauty it began to hurt his eyes.

There they stood on a mountain where the wind was blowing south Feli smiled

"Ludwig.. I want to thank you for being my friend. You're the first friend I've ever had." Ludwig blushed "To be honest Feliciano. You too are my first friend."

He blushed looking away Feli's eyes widen looking back slowly he smiled and hugged Ludwig sending them both to the ground with a thud they fell the flowers around them Feli smiled snuggling to him.

"You're so amazing Ludwig!" He looked up kicking his fee back and forth. "We can be best friends since neither of us have ever had friends before!" Ludwig blinked but smiled his hair a bit messed up but Feli didn't mind Ludwig was so handsome he couldn't look away from Ludwig's eyes.

Feli yawned and laid his head on Ludwig's broad chest." Ah I'm sleepy." Ludwig yawned as well looking down at Feliciano he saw the Italian was already out cold on him. He smiled and parted his bangs from his face.

He looked up at the sky as he held the Italian in his arms he smiled .Bruder..I've made a friend.. seems I care for him more then just a friend.." with those last words he snuggled to Feliciano and drifted off to sleep. There they both laid in a meadow with the stillness and silence of the forest surrounding them. One thing was for sure Love was finding its way into the hearts of our new founded friends.


End file.
